


Falling For The First Time

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Domestic, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Time, Porn, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long slow seduction for Denna, and it's the first time Jennsen gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For The First Time

Denna had told herself from the beginning that she would seduce Jennsen. The young Rahl was simply too delicious a treat, with those soft lips and brilliant hair and bright eyes. That had been, of course, before her plan failed and she ran for her life.

She'd run a long, long time, and had forgotten all about Jennsen.

When a wound festered, though, and she felt feverish and on the verge of death, Denna collapsed on the doorstep of the nearest healer. And Jennsen hadn't forgotten _her_.

Had Denna been a religious woman, she would have given the Creator copious praise for granting Jennsen the idiotic notion that everyone deserved a second chance. Also, the notion that wounded were to be pitied. Since Denna was not, however, she thanked Jennsen.

It wasn't Denna's fault that Jennsen thought the thanks were meant sarcastically, and gave her a look that was equal parts fiery and fluffy. However, it was probably Denna's fault that Jennsen made a face like a fish trying to breathe air when she offered a more intimate thanks.

Denna smirked despite herself, and it didn't fade even when Jennsen finally blurted, "I should smack you."

She remembered, then, that she hadn't seduced the girl yet. And spirits below, how she still wanted to...

Feigning lingering troubles, Denna stayed with Jennsen an extra month. She chopped firewood, learned to cook and sew, and did all the girl's chores while she slept. Jennsen merely gave her a side eye and quiet thanks.

Damn it.

Next, Denna tried singing and bringing home fresh flowers, and telling Jennsen that she'd never felt more at home than here.

Jennsen asked, "Why?" and Denna couldn't even think of a convincing lie. The redhead sighed, and Denna glared coolly at the clock that seemed to be laughing at her expense.

Finally, in desperation, Denna sighed, "I just don't understand what I need to do to prove that I've _changed!_ "

Jennsen laughed, and gave the former Mord'Sith a quick peck on the cheek before murmuring softly, "Keep it up."

Denna stared. "Keep what up?"

Jennsen smiled mercurially, and went back to her work.

After a month, when Denna could barely remember a time that she'd not lived as a healer's assistant, she was about to give up her mission in utter bitterness. Being a good person was simply impossible, and Jennsen would settle for nothing less than she deserved. Which was never Denna. Yet again, she had failed.

These thoughts and these alone colored her face while she and Jennsen sat on a woven rug in front of the fire, Denna holding shanks of yarn while Jennsen wound them into balls.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked after a few minutes.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Denna replied, mouth twisting.

Jennsen lowered her eyes, lips primly set, and said nothing.

"I should go," Denna announced after a few minutes. "There are better places for me than this cottage."

"Why?" Jennsen asked, looking up quickly in shock.

Denna's tone dripped with disgust. "You've tolerated me long enough, you should know by now that I'm never changing. You're just too shy to say no to a Mord'Sith."

Jennsen stared, yarn falling into her lap.

Then, suddenly up on her knees and leaning forward, she whispered in Denna's ear, "No."

Denna blinked, her skin tingling where Jennsen's soft breath had blown, and the tingle spread everywhere. "What?"

"No, you're wrong," Jennsen said. "Completely wrong. I don't tolerate you at all. I _like_ you, Denna." In the face of Denna's righteous skepticism, Jennsen only laughed, half a giggle. "You didn't change, Denna...you just showed me the side of you that I needed to see."

Denna licked her lips as she tried to get rid of the confusion, but before she managed that Jennsen had leaned in again, this time her lips right in line with Denna's. The first kiss was even sweeter than Denna had imagined.

"See?" Jennsen asked breathily, when she pulled back.

Denna saw nothing but two pink lips that she needed to kiss again. She pulled Jennsen to her, and muffled the girl's surprised squeak with another kiss, tasting when it turned into a soft moan. Jennsen parted her lips when Denna's tongue pushed at them, heart like a bird's even as she relaxed into Denna's embrace. Finally, Denna tasted something other than failure. It was almost good enough to drive her mad again.

Hungrily, as if any moment Jennsen might fade away into a dream, Denna kissed the girl she'd tried to seduce for so long. Jennsen's hair was soft when Denna's fingers tangled in it. Her lips were even softer, and the taste of her mouth had only a hint of tart to its lush sweetness. Denna moaned, all but crushing the girl to her chest.

Jennsen made another noise of surprise, but still kissed back, arms wound around Denna's neck. The heat rose to almost unbearable levels when Jennsen moved to straddle Denna's lap, and one of Denna's hands strayed between them to start teasing at the bud of one nipple.

Another squeak, and Jennsen started momentarily. But when Denna started kneading her small breast, she broke away from the kiss, face flushed and lips plump and red. "Denna—" she said, stammering.

Confused, Denna cocked her head. "Did that cause you pain?"

Jennsen shook her head, flushing deeper, one hand over her neckline. "No...just...no one's ever..."

Denna's eyebrows went sky high. "You're untouched as well as ungifted?"

"That was my first kiss too," Jennsen mumbled. "I thought you could tell..."

"Technique wasn't my concern at the moment," Denna admitted. "Hmm." This was a surprise. "Well, now you've said no twice to a Mord'Sith, you've proved me wrong twice."

"I didn't mean..." Jennsen glanced up again, hands falling to her lap. "I just didn't want to go too fast."

Again, Denna cocked her head. "You want a...date...first?" Truth be told, the thought was ludicrous, even with her blood running hot.

"Not that slow," Jennsen said with another flush. "But maybe...get me out of my clothes first?"

Denna could have laughed, but she didn't. Somehow. Instead, with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her lips, she said, "That can certainly be arranged..."

Flushing, laughing a little, Jennsen gave her a fluttering kiss to the neck as Denna started undoing the fastenings on her gown.

"You're worth taking my time," Denna purred, letting the gown pool around Jennsen's waist.

Jennsen, arms flinching as if they wanted to cover her breasts, smiled tightly. "You took three months' worth..."

Denna paused a second, and raised an eyebrow slightly. "I did, didn't I..." she murmured to herself. "I've lost my touch."

"Let me be the judge of that," Jennsen whispered, and leaned in to kiss just beneath Denna's ear.

Reputation forgotten, Denna made a wanting sound and pushed Jennsen onto her back on the rug, kissing her way down her slender neck. Jennsen again wound her arms around Denna, squeezing a little, and when she arched under a particularly wet kiss Denna could feel Jennsen's breasts press against her own. It was perfect, and sent heat straight to Denna's loins.

She savored the experience, swirling her tongue over Jennsen's tender skin, enjoying the fluttering noises of surprise and pleasure. It had been too long, far too long, since Denna had felt so simply _wanted_. With the hint of a smile, her lips finally closed around one of Jennsen's nipples, sucking at the tiny bud.

"Oh!" Jennsen's fingers dug into Denna's shoulder.

Assuming that meant 'don't stop', Denna didn't, suckling at Jennsen's breast. She could feel the girl's heartbeat pattering away beneath her lips, could almost taste the flush of arousal on her sweet skin, and the air was starting to smell like sex. Jennsen gasped and breathed it in, writhing under the ministrations of Denna's mouth. A whole new world was opening to her, and Denna couldn't imagine a place she'd rather be.

"Denna," Jennsen begged, almost whimpered, "please, more?"

With her trademark smirk, Denna let go with a little pop and murmured, "Oh of course..."

Jennsen didn't seem to know what Denna was doing at first, as she kissed down the curve of her waist, but she closed her eyes and moaned softly all the same. Even when Denna's lips strayed down between her thighs, she started for only a moment, and whatever she had planned on saying turned incoherent when Denna's tongue snaked through her slippery folds.

Sweet, just as the rest of her. Jennsen gasped, shuddering slightly, as Denna lapped up the taste of her with eager strokes of her tongue. The girl's hips bucked erratically, for perhaps the first time in her life—but when her fingers tangled in Denna's hair and gripped on, while Denna's tongue spelled out naughty words over her clit, the innocence was gone. Forever gone, and all she could finally gasp was, "Oh creator!"

Denna didn't mind being confused for the deity. Carefully, she slipped a single finger into Jennsen's sex, mindful of the girl's tightness. Her inner muscles trembled at the intrusion but then clenched wantingly, her body knowing what she wanted even if her mind had no experience. And Denna was there to provide for all her wants. Slowly, the tip of her finger stroked inside Jennsen, her lips wrapping around the girl's clit and sucking.

Jennsen screamed, fingers digging into Denna's scalp, and after two hard thrusts of her hips Denna felt her fall apart, spasming in release. There was another breathy scream as Denna still didn't stop, working her to the fullest of pleasures and then ever-so-slowly helping her fall back to earth. Her own arousal forgotten—at least for the moment—Denna licked up the last of Jennsen's essence, rested between her legs, and smiled.

Lying limply against the rug, limbs askew and skin gleaming, Jennsen gulped in several deep breaths before she could say a word. "Is it...is it always like that? For everyone?"

"No." Denna was honest, and pushed herself up to a half seated position to look at Jennsen's face. She gave a little smug look. "I'm very good at what I do. Though you are also very...mm...responsive."

Jennsen flushed. "I didn't know I would be. I thought it would feel weird."

There was something about Jennsen that was enchanting, and Denna couldn't help but lounge next to her, and lift a red ringlet from her face to stow with the rest of her hair. "It could have, but my goal was for you _not_ to have that experience. I like being with girls who enjoy what I do."

Jennsen smiled, no shyness or innocence in it, and rolled over to half rest on top of Denna. "I enjoyed it..."

"I noticed."

Jennsen laughed a little, and kissed Denna briefly on the lips again. "You taste like me," she said, musing. "Next time—next time, can I do that to you?"

"Ooh, demanding..." Denna nipped her lip.

"You've seduced me quite thoroughly," Jennsen said, rubbing her nose against Denna's.

"Mm." Denna wound an arm around Jennsen's warm, naked form, and held her close as she whispered, "I like that."

"Me too," Jennsen admitted, and kissed her again. The look in her eyes said that guilt would be for later, if ever.

So far as Denna was concerned, that was perfect. And she was glad, very glad, that Jennsen said nothing about just what she'd done to Denna, especially the cuddling part. Denial was Denna's friend, as always. Since Jennsen said nothing, Denna snuggled her in front of the fire.

Maybe she could stay another month here...


End file.
